Beckett d'Medani
Appearance Beckett has a stern face and gives most people a cold glare as if she was sizing them up. She has long brunette hair, fair skin and a beauty fitting of most actors and performers. Her dragonmark is spread across her left hand and subtly lights up whenever Beckett is using magic or her intuition kicks in. Beckett's Magic Beckett draws her power from two very closely linked sources. The main source comes from the music of creation, where she tunes herself to the primordial drum and thrumming and attempts to either understand the world around her or change someone else's sense of truth. The other source comes from her strong devotion to truth and her house, knowing that the best outcomes do occur when one is seeking the truth. In both cases she uses her dragonmark to anchor herself and uses it's innate powers to help shape and channel her intent. History Beckett has been working as an investigator, infiltrator and interrogator of house Medani for the last decade, during her times she has earned a reputation as a hardass and a stickler for the rules. Those that have gotten to know her (and plied her with a few drinks) have discovered she has quite the surprising singing voice. Last War During the last war Beckett investigated various war crimes using her natural charisma, keen eye and occasional enchantment. She developed a reputation as callous and cruel both to her subordinates and suspects, however they couldn't deny her skills. Invitation Introduced into the organisation by her cousin Lassa d'Medani, another inquisitive who had worked with the wayfarers from time to time. Experience Beckett is a Medani Investigator, almost without peer, that combined with her ruthless assessment of situations and people led her to uncovering multiple conspiracies and extracting admissions of guilt and evidence in crimes both high and low profile. An unknown side of Beckett's work is that she is also proficient at manipulating people and pretending to be something she is not, various personalities of hers have left their mark on certain cities to never be seen again. A recent example of this was B who became a minor celebrity in Xen'drik after a tournament. Motivation Beckett is driven by a sense of truth, and seeks it out in all its forms. Her 'magic' comes from a similar place, where she uncovers truth or attempts to change other peoples perception of truth.This truth she uncovers she entrusts to her house, believing that house Medani serves a vital function and looks out for societies best interests. Future Goals Discover what happened to her Cousin Lassa d'Medani. Learn more about other house activities, especially if any of those would destabilize the current balance of power or head towards another war. Enemies Various Nobles and Dignitaries who didn't appreciate secrets being dug up. A coven of hags that were thwarted in something wicked. Secrets Suspects Cade Brushgather of having some sort of intelligence training. Suspicion on Reidran trade and that the government has bigger plans. Personality Personality Traits * Respect is not given, it is earned. * I'm not doing this because I like you or anything! * After a few drinks, I am a completely different person. * I’m representing my house and take great pride in my personal appearance. Ideals * Common Good. My house serves a vital function, and its prosperity will help everyone. (Good) Bonds * Common Good. My house serves a vital function, and its prosperity will help everyone. (Good) Flaws * Those who cannot understand the basics do not deserve the basics of respect. Completed Missions Something Wicked Beckett saved a young house Deneith scion from the machinations of three hags in Something Wicked. Other wayfarers on the mission would later comment that Beckett didn't appear great at picking locks. Welcome to the Jungle B, one of Beckett's personas, became a minor celebrity on stormreach after being apart of the group that took down the champion of the ring as apart of a plan to rescue members from the crew of serenity. Hello Darkness Beckett accompanied Jawbreaker, Natalie, Jorunn into an ancient goblinoid Ruin in search of a Mabarian Relic known as the heart of Darkness on behalf of a scholar, Ambrose. Throughout the ruins Beckett found evidence of both Daelkyr corruption and the effect of Mabar in that area. The heart was successfully recovered and delivered into the likely insufficient care of Ambrose. Character Profiles Each profile is accompanied by a physical description and dates/times of initial and subsequent meetings to the best of Beckett's ability to recall. Profile: Jawbreaker Race: Warforged Gender: Male? Status: Alive, Ally Seemed to get through event MABHEART (1768c) relatively sane. Showing development of emotional intelligence, no longer just a mystical bludgeon. Shows interest in protecting party members. Shows interest in other warforged, no signs of defecting to the lord of blades. Recommendation: Contract when required, reliable and amenable. Not suitable for grey work. Profile: Natalie Race Changeling Gender: Often appears female, not static as per race. Status: Alive, Ally Suffered heavily throughout event MABHEART (1768c) memories had been routinely altered and identities changed. (Changeling may be either more susceptible or due to nature any changes to mental state are more visible, larger data set required.) Observed closely on travel back from Sharn, appears to be as functional as one can expect after such an ordeal. Capable arcanist, not incompetent at research or arcane knowledge. Possesses a child like levity which was maintained throughout the despair of mabar. Levity does not often get in the way of the mission. Has a family and talks openly about it, weakness that need to be mitigated/exploited when considering interactions. Recommendation: check in on her in 1, 3, 6 and 18 Months to check for any latent harmful compulsions or drastic changes in life. Worth contracting if mental state stays stable. Not suitable for Red work. Profile: Jorunn Race: Human Gender: Male Status: Alive, Ally Suffered from hallucinations during event MABHEART (1768c) and was seduced by a shadow succubus. Despite this his mental state after the event appears mostly not effected by the supernatural influence. Appears to be easily manipulated, and doesn't always make the wise choice. Has a guilt laden history with goblins and a past they are not proud of, for the sake of politeness with colleagues and group cohesion I did not pry into the details during the mission. Adept and hiding in the shadows, and good with a bow. Recommendation: Suitable for contracting. Requires clear instructions, potentially supervision. May be suitable for red work. More information needed. Profile: Crush Race: Warforged Gender: Female? Status: Alive Powerful warforged, would be a boon to any security force. Stoic and determined. Unobserved for most of event MABHEART (1768c) so effects unknown on the warforged's mental state. Recently lost employer (or quit), seeking something else to do. Primed for radicalisation by lord of blades recruits.Gets along well with Jawbreaker. Recommendation: employ on an ongoing basis in a security department. Place with other friendly people/warforged and attempt to give a sense of family through strong community ties. We do not want her against us. Profile: Ambrose Race: Human Gender: Male Status: Alive A competent researcher that dabbles in arcane lore. He was the person that pushed for the expedition to recover the heart of darkness, leading to event MABHEART (1768c). Had a long standing relationship with the wayfinders association. Has had interactions without powerful entities that most humans would not survive (see scars on face, gained from a Rakshasa). The fact that he survived such an encounter is improbable, lucky or potentially not working towards the interests of khovaire. I am concerned that the recovery of the heart of darkness is not being treated as serious as it should be. Recommendation: Both Ambrose and the Heart should be observed. If possible the heart should be removed from circulation and proper precautions taken especially in populated areas. (See document 1768b for proper handling) Profile: Trixx Race: half-elf Gender: Male Status: Alive Suffered during event MABHEART (1768c) and was betrayed by Pierott another deathgater. During the event he was befriended, however was unobserved for most of the event. Unable to comment on potential lingering effects on mental state due to supernatural influences however he seemed to be recovering from emotional trauma in a typical way. Recommendation: observe him in 1 month time to ensure no lingering effects. Otherwise he should be fine to continue on with normal life. Crunch XP & Gold Log Inventory *Adamantine Potion Bracer *Amulet (Magnifying Glass Holy Symbol) * Breastplate * Map Case * Book * Chest * Climber's Kit * Fine Clothes * Dagger * Disguise Kit * Dragonshard Tuning Fork (Bard Instrument) * Holy Water x1 * Ink (1 ounce bottle) * Ink Pen * Lamp * Leather * Magnifying Glass * Oil (flask) * Paper (one sheet) * Pearl * Perfume (vial) * Potion of Healing x2 * Potion of Healing (Greater) x1 * Quill of Amuensis * Rapier * Sealing Wax * Shield * Soap * Tea Set * Thieves Tools * Token, Feather Fall Character Sheet * https://www.dndbeyond.com/characters/6398577/d4I5Pv Category:Characters